legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Yin (Yin Yang Yo)
Yin is a magical Woofoo warrior who specializes in magical energy spells. She is smart, sassy and can be a bit temper mental, but she is reasonable and incredibly smart for her age. Her brother, Yang, more so specializes in the might aspect of Woofoo. She would tend to fight with her brother, but the 2 of them have shown to work well when they put aside their differences. However, they both can be stubborn in their ways. Meister of War Write the first section of your page here. Ultimate Story Yin made her debut in Ultimate Story 2 alongside her brother. Long ago, when her entire world was being devastated by the Rifter, her old sensei, Master Yo, sealed her and her brother inside a magical amulet to protect them from the devastation. Their entire realm did managed to survive but was reduced to a desolate wasteland. Fox and his friends were able to reach the wreckage of her home world via a magic portal and released her and her brother from the amulet. Yin became devastated by her home being reduced to the state that it is but brushed it off and celebrated considering that the world that she and her brother lived in was terrible. However, she was sad about not seeing Master Yo and that he could have been decimated by the Rifter. The Woofoo Alliance During Ultimate Story 3, Fox and his friends were to be sent to another realm where they were to deliver Yin and Yang to a warrior with powers over Darkness and Light. Yin and her brother, Yang were sealed back into the amulet before leaving for the realm. After their arrival within the world where the warrior, he was able to find them. He revealed himself to be Jak and after confirming that he is the one they were looking for, they then brought forth the amulet that they sealed the Woofoo Warriors in and released them. After they introduced themselves, Jak began to laugh as Yin and her brother, Yang, really didn't seem like much, that is until they displayed their Woofoo powers, to which Jak was much more impressed by them. Relationships Jak Jak is shown to be someone that is really special to Yin. When they first met, she dedicated herself to looking after him. She has shown how much she really cares about him and is always willing to protect him without a second thought for reasons other than being the receptable for is Light powers. She would also share some of her words of wisdom for him as well as some advice. However, she also tends to annoy him with her constant urge to nag in his ear and given how huge is ears are, she can be very difficult to ignore. Because of this, he would tend to be just as annoyed by her as her brother Yang. Jak seems to have a pretty decent relationship with Yin and seems to get along with him a little better than Yang for a few reasons. She has shown to be a little bit of the mature person in the group but very often that role would shift over to Jak as she is still a kid and can be quite stubborn and set in her ways. Yin has been like a little sister figure to Jak and the kind that would never leave his side, to which she really can't. Gallery YinYangYo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Speed Crusade Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Kid Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Girly Girl Category:Sibling Category:Characters hailing from the Yin Yang Yo Universe Category:Lawful Good Category:Major Members of The Speed Crusade Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Cute Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Rabbits Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Partner Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters in YinYangJak Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Trios